


Santa Bring Them Home to Me

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cooking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Winter, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: When the boys get called away on a last-minute mission right before Christmas, it leaves you to decorate on your own, and also leaves you wondering if they’ll be back in time to spend the holiday together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Santa Bring Them Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a line from the song Wishlist by JoJo and PJ Morton

Tony had indulged your wishes to help decorate the Tower for Christmas. Most of the common areas were decorated in minimalist white and green, but he allowed you to go wild in the living room, where you were currently blasting Christmas music. You and Tony were actually planning a Valentine’s Day celebration together. Because Valentine’s Day fell on a Saturday, you decided to have a Friday the 13th Angels and Demons party, and you had been drawing up designs for how you would transform the entertaining floor to fit that theme. 

Today, though, you were focused on turning the living room into a scene from one of your Aunt Rhonda’s beloved Christmas villages. The bar area became the town pub, complete with wooden sign. The pool table had been moved to make way for the frozen pond. It was the size of a kiddie pool and with the help of Stark technologies, was actually made of ice! It was surrounded by miniature snow-covered Christmas trees and snow rained down on that scene every hour, on the hour. It was perfect. Siena had some set design friends that she connected you with, and with a couple of Stark-approved modifications, you had everything you needed to make the space festive. 

You were excited about this opportunity to do some Christmas decorating. Because you had handled the autumn decorations this year, it meant that your roommate Liv was in charge of handling the Christmas decorations, which were unveiled at your yearly Christmas party. She had done a spectacular job and the party was really fun. You and Liv had spent hours perfecting your hot chocolate bombs so that they looked beautiful for the party. You noticed Liam and Liv getting pretty cozy, but as always neither of them made a move. Now Steve and Bucky were just as invested as the rest of your friend group in the Liv and Liam love story. Speaking of your friends, they didn’t grill Steve and Bucky too badly. Even Michelle was willing to do five minutes of 1-on-1 interrogations with each of them, instead of her usual fifteen. By the end of the night, everyone had imbibed enough eggnog that they all got along like old friends. Liv’s decorations for your apartment this year were “Hygge Winter White” themed. It was aesthetically beautiful and cozy but you missed _color_. You were making sure to give this common room plenty of it. 

You set up a bunch of miniature buildings on the mantel. There was a fitness studio named Black Widow’s Bootcamp, a diner named Bucky’s Burgers, and a cafe featuring a figurine of Steve behind the counter. There was a Scarlet Witch Wand Shop that looked like something out of Harry Potter and also the Great Library of Asgard that Thor had told you about. Your favorite was probably Falcon’s Flight School, complete with a miniature version of Sam mid-flight. When Tony saw that, he requested to have a mini Iron Man included in the decorations. He made you a miniature suit that was capable of flight and it made laps around the room at random, flying high overhead and occasionally shouting “Merry Christmas!” It startled you and then made you laugh every time you heard Tony’s voice shout holiday greeting at you as you decorated. When you were done with the mantel, you stood back to admire your handiwork. Looking at the figurines of Bucky and Steve in their miniature shops gave your heart a pang. They were supposed to be here with you right now. You thought about when you had hung stockings on Bucky’s mantel. 

You found fun ways to celebrate and decorate for both Christmas and Hanukkah. The stockings at Bucky’s were blue with your names embroidered in silver. There were three big ones for the three of you and one smaller one for Alpine. Each night of Hanukkah, everyone received a different small gift in their stocking. You and Steve got Bucky things like packets of heirloom seeds and flavored olive oils. Among other things, you and Bucky got Steve watercolor pens and body oil that you hoped would edge the 3-in-1 body wash out of his bathroom for good. Steve and Bucky got you a set of beautiful silver bookmarks and essential oils. Alpine got lots of treats and a dreidel cat toy, but that didn’t keep her from trying to steal the real dreidel when you played. Bucky ended up having to hold her in his arms for the duration of the game so that she wouldn’t abscond with the dreidel. Wanda and Pietro joined you in playing dreidel and celebrating the holiday, so they also got to enjoy Bucky’s cooking. He made latkes five ways—including pulled brisket-topped and grilled cheese latkes—and delicious jelly donuts. 

You hadn’t realized how nice it would be to spend the holidays together. You had been excited to spend that time with them, but you didn’t expect to get warm, fuzzy feelings at these glimpses of what domestic life would be like with them. 

You and Steve served as sous chefs for Bucky when making latkes and sufganiyot and watching such a special meal come together as you hummed Christmas carols warmed your heart. Something about cooking together and having the others taste what you made and feeling so proud when you got Bucky’s approval made you feel like you were living in a scene from a holiday card. 

Bucky taught you and Steve all of the blessings that you needed to know for candle lighting, slowly enunciating the Hebrew words and having you repeat them back to him. You could imagine him having the same patient tone, easy smile, and gentle method of instruction with your future children. 

The boys had put you on their shoulders to help with decorating their apartments. Bucky went with metallic green, blue, silver, and gold bows and baubles throughout his apartment. Steve’s place was decorated in red and green and he had a wreath of holly on his front door. Steve kept his mother’s tradition of placing a candle in the window, and during Hanukkah decided to add another candle for each night. Lighting the candle was usually reserved for Christmas Eve, but Steve figured that he had missed enough Christmases that he was allowed to be a little overzealous this year. He insisted on advent calendars filled with candy, and made sure to put chocolate gelt in the squares during the eight days of Hanukkah. 

It was cute watching them rediscover the magic of the holidays. Their holiday cheer was contagious. You had never felt so much like a Hallmark movie character. You had been so excited when putting together the plans for the common floor decorations. Transforming the space into a Christmas village together was supposed to be fun. Steve and Bucky were supposed to be here doing all the heavy lifting and reaching tall places. Instead you found yourself scrambling onto chairs to hang garland, and even then not quite getting it high enough. Frustrated, you flopped onto the couch with a mug of tea and glared at the bare Christmas tree. It was huge and the perfect canvas for all the ornaments you had gotten. _Too bad I’ll only be able to reach the bottom 20% of it_ , you thought bitterly to yourself. 

You tried to lift your spirits by reminding yourself that Steve and Bucky would be home soon and they could help you finish decorating then. 

_What if they’re not back in time to celebrate Christmas at all?_

Now that was a depressing thought. They said this mission would only take a couple of days, but it had been almost a week since they had gotten a call in the middle of the night and jumped out of bed with a hurried goodbye and a quick kiss on the cheek. At least they had woken you up this time. The first (and last) time you had woken up alone in Steve’s bed with a note on the pillow, they had gotten an earful. You were at least grateful that you had been able to text and call them. Hearing their voices definitely made the separation easier. It didn’t make it easier, however, to wrangle strings of Christmas lights and wade through rivers of garland. 

You were one negative thought away from saying “Bah humbug” out loud when you heard voices. Wanda and Thor walked into the room. 

“Amy!” Thor made his way to you immediately. “What a pleasant surprise!” His jovial smile and greeting made you feel a bit better. 

“Woah,” Wanda said. You looked at her and saw that she was taking in the decorations. Thor started to look around too. 

“These decorations are delightful!” he said. 

“Thank you!” 

“You did all this yourself?” Wanda asked. 

You nodded. 

“Where are Steven and James?” 

“Mission.” 

“This close to the Yule festivities?”

“I guess HYDRA doesn’t take holidays off,” you shrugged. Another reason to hate those snaky bastards. 

“Do you need help with anything else?” Wanda asked. 

“Yes, actually. I’m too short to get those garlands”—you pointed at the droopy tinsel—“where I want them.” 

Wanda used her powers to easily affix the garlands to their proper place, under your direction. 

“Damn,” you said. She had done in 2 minutes what you had been unable to accomplish in the past two hours. “You two should’ve walked in here hours ago!” you laughed. “Thanks, Wanda.” 

“No problem,” she said, heading to the kitchen to get the snack she had originally come down here for. 

“Is there anything _I_ can assist you with?” Thor asked. 

“Yep. About 80% of the tree is out of my reach.”

He helped you place ornaments on the lower part of the tree, and then placed ornaments up higher under your direction. You got on his shoulders to do more of the tree decorating, but you still weren’t tall enough for the top. Thank goodness Wanda had decided to eat her snack in the kitchen. She was happy to help you affix the Star of David tree topper. Hanukkah was over, but you still wanted everyone to be included in the tree, which is why you had ordered some dreidel ornaments. You knew that Rhodey and Sam’s families would be coming to Avengers Christmas, so you also threw in some Kwanzaa ornaments just in case. Your cousin Tameka had gotten really into celebrating Kwanzaa a few years ago, so on the day after Christmas your family always celebrated it. It was such a beautiful holiday. You were kind of sad that you’d be missing it this year. 

When the tree was done, you took a moment to admire the whole room. It looked damn good, and Thor and Wanda agreed. Instead of going home, you decided to go up to Bucky’s place. Laying in their beds always made you feel closer to them when they were away. You were filled with a mix of Christmas cheer and melancholy, but as you rode into the elevator, those feelings started to shift into a spirit of mischief. You texted your boyfriends photos and videos of all your hard work, but you also made sure to slip in a few shots of the process, particularly ones where Thor had you on his shoulders, hands on your thighs, supporting you as you placed ornaments. You knew seeing you so close to Thor would drive them crazy. You knew you’d be in for it when they got home. You smiled at the thought. You had bought some festive lingerie that you had planned on saving for Christmas. Maybe you'd let them unwrap that Christmas present early. 

Bucky texted you back a few minutes later: "Video call. 15 minutes."

The fact that they couldn’t even wait until they got home exhilarated you.You decided to go ahead and put on the lingerie. You got dressed in the red, strappy outfit with satin bows, a waist belt, thong, and garters. You settled yourself on Bucky's bed amongst all of the pillows and blankets and put your computer in front of you. You placed a dildo and bottle of massage oil on the bed out of sight of the camera. You were so excited and nervous that your heart jumped in your throat when you saw the incoming call on the screen. You accepted it and watched as your boyfriends' mouths dropped open. Their reactions gave you that little extra boost of confidence you needed.

"I miss you," you purred. "Do you miss me?”

“‘Course, baby.” Steve’s voice was hushed, reverent. He was still drinking in the sight of you. 

“A girl has needs, you know. I’m tired of waiting.” Steve opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off before you lost your nerve. "I want to try something. Get naked. Sit in two chairs in front of the camera."

They did as they were told.

"Good. Don’t speak. Don’t touch yourselves or each other. And don’t cum until I say so. Got it?"

They nodded, spellbound. 

"Do you like my outfit?" More nodding.

You put on a show for them, toying with the satiny bows that covered your nipples, running your hands up and down your sides and along your hips.

"Don't you wish you were here touching me? I bet you'd rip all this flimsy ribbon right off."

You traced your collarbone with your fingers and played with your bra straps, pulling them up and threatening to pull them off your shoulders but not doing it quite yet.

"Do you want me to take off my bra?" you asked. With all the head nodding, your boyfriends were beginning to look like bobbleheads.

Your bra hooked in the front. You unclasped it but held it so that nothing was revealed quite yet. You slowly moved your hands, releasing your breasts at a pace that was fun for you and agonizing for your boyfriends. When you finally slipped off the bra completely, you watched Steve's eyes go wide. He was starting to fidget in his chair and you watched as he got harder and harder.

You rubbed your breasts, slowly and softly at first. "I miss the way you touch me," you said. You pinched your nipples between your thumb and forefinger and moaned their names. You grabbed the oil and drizzled it over your chest, massaging it into your breasts until they glistened. You pushed them together. "Do you wish you were fucking these right now?"

Bucky's hands were tightly clutching the arms of his chair so that he wouldn't touch himself. When you asked that last question, his left hand crushed the wood with a loud cracking sound. You made eye contact with him. He shook his head a little, telepathically communicating that he couldn't believe how sexy you were. You gave him a small smile before ramping things back up. You got on your hands and knees and turned so that your ass was to the camera. When you smacked your ass you heard Bucky curse under his breath. You turned and put your finger to your lips, reminding him to be quiet. He bit his lip. You turned back around. You stroked your ass and toyed with the garter straps, snapping them against your thighs. You played with your panties, almost taking them off several times before thinking better of it.

You finally pulled the thong to the side to expose your slick cunt. You showed them how wet you were for them. You reached a hand back and stroked your slit. You moaned loudly and pressed harder. You pushed your hips back so the boys had an even better view.

"You know where you belong: filling up both of these holes," you said.

You slid your finger up to your asshole and circled the tight ring of muscle. You heard a gasp. You grinned to yourself triumphantly for a moment before turning back around and facing the camera once more. You lay against the pillows with your legs spread wide for the camera. You stroked yourself over the thong fabric a few times before slipping the underwear off.

Now you were naked except for the garter belt. You fondled your breasts for a few moments before trailing one hand down your body and to your pussy. You slowly pressed two fingers in, making eye contact with your boyfriends the whole time. "I wish it were you pressing into me right now," you said as you picked up the pace. "Can you see how wet I am for you? Hear it? Can you imagine that you’re here fucking me like I need?" You moaned their names as you pumped your fingers in and out. When you saw the precum leaking from their dicks, you knew they wouldn't last long.

"Stand up," you commanded. They obeyed. "Good. Now face each other. Just like that." They were standing close enough that their dicks were almost touching, but not quite. Their cocks were throbbing with need, and sometimes when they twitched they would brush against each other. When that happened, the boys would close their eyes tight, trying so hard to follow the rules you had set for them. They looked at you. You were curling your fingers inside yourself and getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Are you going to cum untouched?" you asked them. "Are you going to cum everywhere just looking at me? Just imagining filling me up?"

They were panting now. Their eyes were locked on the fingers that moved in and out of you. Steve let out a small whimper. Bucky’s left hand was clutching his thigh so tight that you were afraid it might bruise. You had mercy on them. "Cum for me." That was all they needed. They came instantly, each coating the other's dick and abdomen with his release. There was a lot of it. You wished you had been able to feel it inside of you. You told them as much and Steve groaned and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's ok. You can talk now. Sit next to each other on the bed."

They took the computer with them and sat on the bed so that their positions mirrored yours.

"I want you to jack off using your new lube."

You could tell that they were still oversensitive, but you knew how quickly they recovered. They groaned as they pumped themselves, each other's cum lubricating their movements.

You grabbed the dildo and rubbed the tip over your nipples. "Wish you could fuck these tits right now." When you pressed your breasts together and fucked them with the dildo, Steve cursed. "Or that I could be sucking you." You licked the tip before taking it into your mouth and sucking it, making sure to slurp and gag loudly so that they could hear it.

"Jesus," Bucky whispered.

You stopped sucking the dildo and trailed it down your body. You rubbed it against your clit and shivered in anticipation. You ran it up and down your folds a few times. "Need you inside," you whispered before pressing the sex toy in. "Miss you," you babbled, holding eye contact with them. "This thing doesn't even compare. Nothing feels as good as your cocks filling me up."

They both moaned your name and started pumping themselves more earnestly. You picked up the pace and your rapid arm movements made your tits bounce. You saw your boyfriends watching the movement of your breasts as you fucked yourself with the dildo. You desperately brought your free hand to your clit, rubbing quick circles as you neared your release. You squirted and screamed their names as you came. You pumped the dildo inside yourself a few times, eliciting a few strangled cries from yourself as you clenched around the toy. 

You removed it and flopped back against the pillows, chest heaving. You heard the hitch in Steve’s voice and Bucky’s grunts that told you they were close. You propped up on your elbows to watch them paint their hands and torsos in their release. They cleaned off with a towel. Steve rested the back of his head against Bucky’s chest. Bucky threw an arm around him. You cuddled up with one of Bucky’s body pillows. You hoped they’d be back soon. You missed the post-coital cuddles almost as much as you missed the sex itself. 

Bucky looked at you and took a breath. “That was...I don’t even…” 

“Was it ok?” you asked, suddenly nervous. You had never done anything like this before. 

“God, yes,” Steve said. 

“I can’t wait to come home to you,” Bucky said. “The common room looked absolutely beautiful, by the way.” 

“Thank you. You’ll be back in time to see it on Christmas?” 

“Of course, baby. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

…

You were sitting on Bucky’s couch watching one of those darned Hallmark movies and trying to edit the video you had made. The boys still weren’t back and you wanted to show them some of the close-up details of their present, taking care to show off your body in the lingerie. You hadn’t even bothered to take it off after you filmed, throwing a robe on over it and flopping onto the couch to trim any parts of the video you didn’t need. You had gotten distracted by the movie playing on TV and were currently trying not to cry as the romantic leads finally confessed their love to each other. Your phone lay forgotten on the couch next to you as you watched the love declaration of the businessman who had never believed in the magic of Christmas until he met the owner of the small town’s beloved bakery. She had inherited the bakeshop from her grandmother and it was in jeopardy of having to close down until a “mystery investor” saved it. She just found out that the heartless businessman and her secret investor were the same person. They were staring meaningfully into each other’s eyes and he was leaning in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. 

_That’s odd_ , you thought. You weren’t even sure if any of the boys’ friends knew you were here. You got up to answer the door. _Maybe Sam needs to borrow an obscure spice from Bucky again._ You were prepared to see anyone on the other side of that door...except your boyfriends. They were both leaning against the doorway with a grin and each of them was holding a sprig of mistletoe in front of them. You eagerly gave each of them a kiss. You couldn’t believe that they were home! 

“Told ya we’d be back in time,” Bucky said. 

“With three days to spare,” Steve added. 

“Never doubted you for a second,” you lied. 

“Really?” Bucky asked skeptically. 

“Really,” you responded. “But what I may doubt is that you even went on a mission at all!” You gestured at their clean, kempt appearances, a far cry from their usual blood-stained clothes and dirty faces. 

“Showered on the jet,” Steve explained. “Wanted to be able to come straight here and do this.” He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed you as he carried you to the bedroom and deposited you on the bed. Bucky followed close behind. They quickly discarded their clothes. 

You sat up and undid the tie of your robe and let the silky material slide off your shoulders. 

“Wanna see your gift in person? Unwrap it yourselves?” 

The bobblehead nodding again. You giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked. 

“I like the way you nod when you’re turned on.” 

“You mean like this?” Steve asked, nodding vigorously. 

You laughed at his silliness. “Something like that, yeah.” 

“Can’t help it,” Steve said as he grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards him. He got on top of you. “Sometimes you leave me speechless,” he whispered as he stroked your face. 

“I missed you,” you said softly. You reached a hand out to Bucky and he took it, getting closer so that he was in your field of vision. He laid on his side next to you so that you could see both of your boyfriends’ faces at once. “I missed both of you.” 

“We missed you more,” Steve said. He kissed the tops of your breasts. 

“We’re sorry we couldn’t be here to help you decorate,” Bucky said. He kissed your neck. 

Steve sat up so he was straddling your hips. His hands ran up your stomach and over your bra. He massaged your breasts over the fabric. “And we’re sorry that we couldn’t be here to fuck you like you need.” Steve’s rare use of profanity had you rutting your hips up against him. 

When Steve’s fingers trailed to the clasp between the two cups, you assumed he was going to unhook your bra. Instead, he tore it clean off. His large hands immediately went to your bare breasts, kneading them. You were turned on, but a little annoyed at the ruined lingerie. 

“ _Stevie_!” you whined through your moans. “Did you have to break it?” 

“Sorry. I’ve never been one to open my gifts neatly. “

Bucky chuckled beside you. 

You turned your head and looked at him. “This isn’t funny. You shouldn’t be encouraging bad behavior.” 

“Bad behavior like this?” Steve pinched your nipples and you hissed with pain and pleasure. You turned your attention back to him. He wore a devilish smirk. 

You shook your head at him. “Steven Grant Ro—” He bent down and kissed you. You tried to pull away so that you could continue scolding him, but he just kept kissing you. You tried anyway, although the words got all jumbled and lost against his lips. You both ended up laughing at your failed attempt at speaking during a kiss. 

“I’m sorry about the bra,” Steve said. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“It’s ok. You actually bought me this one.”

He looked at you in confusion. “I think I would’ve remembered that.”

“Well, do you remember when you told me you wanted me to start using your credit card more?”

“You finally ordered yourself something without us having to prompt you?” he asked excitedly.

“Technically, I ordered it for you.” 

“Well, you can go ahead and order a couple more sets for me,” Steve said. 

“You like this?” you asked.

He hummed in agreement. 

“Then you’ll _love_ the other stuff I got.” 

His eyes went wide. “There’s more outfits?”

You nodded. 

“When do we get to see them?”

“You have to earn it, Captain. And tonight you’ve been very, _very_ naughty,” you laughed. 

“What about me?” Bucky asked. “I’ve been good.” 

“That’s just ‘cause you haven’t gotten the chance to be bad yet,” you replied. 

Bucky scoffed in offense. You gently tapped Steve’s hip and he got off of you. You prompted Bucky to lie flat on his back. You straddled his face and gently rubbed your clothed mound over it. He grabbed your hips with your hands and used bruising force to keep your pussy anchored right over his mouth. He lapped hungrily at the lacy fabric of the thong. 

“Still feel like being good?” 

“No fair,” he murmured, the vibrations of his voice making you press your hips down a little harder. He moved your underwear to the side with one hand and licked your pussy. You shivered, grinding down on his face, chasing the feeling of his tongue. 

He flipped you so that you were on your back and he was on his stomach, head between your legs. He gave in and tore off your red underwear. 

“See? Naughty,” you taunted. 

Bucky threw your legs over his shoulders and clamped his large hands around your thighs. He made eye contact with you as he flicked his tongue across your clit. He then watched your reaction as he suctioned his mouth over it. Your back arched off the mattress. He placed a hand on your stomach to hold you down. He pulled back a little so his tongue just fluttered over your folds. He looked at you as he pressed two fingers in and pumped. Your head fell back against the mattress as your body writhed in pleasure. He moved his hands underneath your thighs and pushed your knees up by your chest so that he could get more leverage. He ate you out like you were his first meal in an eternity and his last meal on earth, and it was hard to keep still or quiet. 

“Now who’s naughty?” he asked. “Are you gonna keep still or is Steve gonna have to help hold you down?” 

You had totally forgotten about Steve. By the looks of it, he was enjoying the show. 

“I can be good,” you stammered. 

“Good.” 

He dove back in, licking your slit with the flat of his tongue before pressing it back into your folds. You bucked your hips against his face and bit your lip. You desperately needed something to hold onto. First you placed your hands over Bucky’s hands, which were holding your thighs. You clutched at his hands, but that wasn’t enough. You threw your arms above your head and fisted the sheets. You weren’t doing a very good job of staying still. 

Bucky ran his metal hand up your body, first grabbing one of your breasts and squeezing, the cold metal making you shiver. When he rolled your nipple between his fingers, your whole body shook. His hand pushed up, up, up, sliding across your skin and leaving goosebumps in its trail until it reached your neck. His hand wrapped around your throat and gently squeezed. You screamed. The base of his palm rested on your collarbone. The hand on your neck and the one at your thigh kept you at his mercy. You grabbed a handful of his hair, but you weren’t sure if you were trying to pull him closer or push him away as sensations overwhelmed you. 

When he pulled his mouth off of you, you whined. 

“Steve? A little help?” he asked. 

Steve seemed to wake from a daze. He leaned forward and kissed you. Bucky brought his left hand back down to your thigh and resumed eating you out as Steve kissed you with so much force that it left you breathless. He kissed you as your stomach tightened and your legs shook. He kissed you as your body jerked and as evidence of your release rushed out of you, till Bucky’s face was slick with it and the sheets underneath you were soaked. 

He kissed you as you whined and whimpered when Bucky didn’t stop, didn’t allow you one measly moment to catch your breath. You were writhing in earnest now, and this time you were overstimulated. You had to get away from that tongue and those fingers, if only for a moment. You saw Steve look down at Bucky, perhaps to beg for mercy on your behalf, but Bucky made eye contact and shook his head slightly, adding a new sensation and making you cry out. You dug your heels into his shoulders, trying to keep him at bay. 

“Steve,” Bucky huffed. 

Steve’s kisses couldn’t quiet you any longer. He straddled your chest in an attempt to hold down your torso. His dick rested between your breasts. That gave you an idea. You pushed your breasts together and Steve moaned. His hips jerked forward of their own accord. When the tip of his dick thrust through your cleavage, you craned your neck forward to lick it. Steve cursed. Loudly. You squeezed your breasts tighter around his cock. Steve placed his hands over yours, gripping them, keeping them right where they were. 

When he looked you in the eyes, all you saw was carnal need. He looked back down to your chest and used his handholds to move your breasts apart. He spat between them before bringing them back together and fucking your breasts in earnest. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth, licking his head whenever you could. When you tasted the slight saltiness of his precum, you knew he was close. 

“Inside,” you breathed. 

He slowed down the pace and looked at you. 

“I want you to cum inside me.” 

Your words threatened to send him over the edge and he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming right then and there. He looked back between your legs, where Bucky was still eagerly working you towards another orgasm. He got off of your chest and shuffled next to Bucky. 

“Buck,” he panted desperately. 

Bucky looked up, face glistening. He may have momentarily stopped sucking your clit, but he was still curling two fingers inside of you. 

“God, you’re hot,” Steve said. He placed a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

He kept kissing Bucky as his free hand caressed your knee and then slid up your thigh, giving you goosebumps. When he brushed your clit with his thumb, your entire body jolted. He pressed his thumb down harder. Now that your hands and torso were free you could reach down to push his hand away but it didn’t budge no matter how hard you tried. A few quick circles of your clit combined with Bucky massaging your g-spot had you squirting for the second time that night. 

Steve broke his kiss with Bucky and pulled his hand away from your clit. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and removed it from your pussy. Even as your pussy spasmed with aftershocks of your orgasms, you sighed in relief. That is until Steve got between your legs. When he teased your entrance with the head of his cock you tried to slide away. Strong hands on your hips brought you right back. You whimpered. He kissed your neck. 

“Color?” he asked softly. 

“Green.” 

That was all he needed to line himself up and press into your oversensitive core. When he started moving inside you, the only three words in your vocabulary were “Fuck”, “Steve”, and “Please”. Neither of you lasted very long. 

You were in a daze as you reached for Bucky, begging him to add his cum to Steve’s. He half-heartedly tried to protest but all you had to do was pout for him to give in. Your walls were slick with the evening’s activities, but you still clenched tightly around Bucky. You wrapped your legs around his waist, taking him deeper. 

“How are you always so tight and so wet for me?” he whispered in your ear. “Always perfect. Always.” His words sent you over the edge for the fourth time that night and he wasn’t far behind.

After everyone had cleaned up a little, you finally got your cuddles. You saw a scrap of shredded red lace on the bed and you picked it up. 

“Glad you liked your early Christmas present,” you said. 

“ _Loved_ ,” Steve corrected. 


End file.
